Darkest Dream Come True
by malta-chan765
Summary: Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe the 2p!s won't be a problem. Maybe we have nothing to worry about. Maybe I'm just overreacting. ...Maybe not. (Sequel to World War 3 - 2p! Overtake on Quotev.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is the sequel to a previously written story by Malta-chan called World War 3 - 2p! Overtake. Like is here ( story/2442092/World-war-3-2p-Overtake/1/). I reccommend reading that first, so that you understand this fic. Enjoy! ~Random-san**

**Chapter 1**

Malta dashed down the hallway. The meeting had just ended with a successful note for the first time in who knows how long. Still, she was stressed beyond belief about the matter. The 2p!s probably wouldn't cause a problem at this point, but the dream from the night before still raged in her thoughts. Malta wished she could just forget it and the 2p!s would go away. Having two people die and her friend run away in a nightmare was frightening.

"Hey, Malta. Where is your awesomeness going?" Prussia called. Malta sighed; she really didn't need Prussia right now. All she wanted was a quiet place to think.

"I'm okay, Prussia," Malta lied, "I'm just going to the restroom.

Prussia caught up to the nation and grabbed her shoulder, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm sure," Malta replied, exasperated.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?" Prussia smirked.

Malta glared at him, "Nothing's wrong with me, but what about you?"

"Nothing! I'm awesome! Why are you being so mean?" Prussia countered.

"I'm not being mean," Malta responded, "I'm just not in a good mood. Leave me alone."

"Nein," Prussia grabbed Malta's hand and smirked.

Malta glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Gluing myself to you without using glue."

"You're retarded," Malta pulled her hand away and stalked off.

Prussia ran after her, "Hey come back!"

"No," Malta brushed him off and slipped into a bathroom. Prussia sighed and sat down on a nearby bench wondering what was making her so mad.

"Malta?" Prussia finally asked.

Malta replied after a moment, "What?"

"Please come out. I didnt mean to bombard you or anything," Prussia begged.

Malta grinned, "so you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Really sorry?"

"I guess."

"Super super sorry?"

"Don't push it."

"So you are?"

"I said yes!"

"Yay!"

"So you're happy now?"

"Who said that?"

"Your tone of voice."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"Well if it does it's not a real tone of voice."

"Can you come out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm mad and I hate you now."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do but I hate you right now."

"Why would you hate me?"

"Because I am mad at you for annoying me when I'm stressed. All I wanted was to be alone and you stopped that from happening and wouldn't let me have my space."

"You could have told me that before."

"I tried."

"Not really."

"Yes I did."

"Nein."

"Iva. Now shut up."

Prussia didn't reply, so Malta smiled. She sat back and sighed; finally she was alone. It was nice for a little while, but she began to wonder what Prussia was doing. Malta feared she might have actually hurt Prussia.

"Prussia?" Malta called, but there was no response.

"Prussia! If you're still out there please say something!" Malta shouted. Tears welled up in her hazel eyes, and she flung open to her door. To no surprise she found that her albino friend was not there.

"Prussia!" Malta yelled as she dashed down the hall. The young nation turned corner after corner until she reached Prussia's room, "Prussia!"  
"What?" The familiar voice drifted from the room.

Malta slammed her fists on the door, "please let me in. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm really stressed, that's all."

"Then why don't you be stressed out on your own?" Prussia muttered.

"Really?" Malta snapped.

Prussia nodded from the other side of the door, "yup."

Malta turned around and stalked off. She didn't need Prussia. He was being a jerk and she could ignore it and leave. Yugoslavia and Andorra would probably be more help for her anger anyways.

"Malta!" Andorra's loud shout took the brunette by surprise.

Malta spun around, "What is it?"

"It's England. He got hurt trying to protect Yugo outside in the court yard. I think it was a 2p!" Andorra gasped.

"Oh crap! Why did I know this would happen?" Malta began running with Andorra down to the infirmary.

When they got down there, Malta found Yugoslavia holding England's limp hand. Blood soaked his shoulder and neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yugoslavia held onto England. They had been out in the court yard discussing ideas about the 2p!s and drinking tea when they heard a voice behind them. She had turned around to see what looked like England but didn't. Something seemed darker about the new figure and evil too. Then she knew it was him: England's 2p!. 2p!England raised his gun at Yugoslavia, but just as he pulled the trigger England had pushed her down, taking the bullet for himself. The bullet had hit him smack in the bottom of his neck almost on the shoulder.

The thick browed nation slumped to the ground with a thump, and Yugoslavia gasped. She rushed to England's side and sobbed.

"Oh gosh! Why did you push me?" She looked up to see if 2p!England was there, but he had disappeared.

"Oww," England moaned. He seemed to still be awake.

Yugoslavia sighed in relief, "thank god you are alive. Stay here and I will get help."

"Okay, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere," England chuckled.

Yugoslavia smiled a little and rose to her feet. She ran back inside and raced down the hall.

"Someone help! England was shot! I saw a 2p!" She called.

"What?" America shouted. He had been wandering around in the hall when he heard Yugoslavia scream.

"England is hurt!" Yugoslavia panicked. She dashed in a frenzied rush back to England. He was still concious but barely. America picked up the injured country.

And here they were in the infirmary. Malta and Andorra had joined them, and Andorra was trying to comfort yugoslavia to no success.

"Hey, Yugo, it'll be okay. England will be fine," Andorra whispered.

Yugo shook her head and looked at all the blood, "No! There's too much blood!"

"It's okay, Yugo, it's okay!" Andorra shook her friend's shoulders.

"But-"

"No buts, Yugo. England will be fine. We're countries so we heal better. Also it didnt even his hit neck that much. It's more on the shoulder. Now stop crying; we'll make sure he gets better," Malta interrupted.

Yugo looked up at her with wide blue eyes, "O-okay."

"Now come on. Lets give him some space so he can heal," Malta softened.

"Okay," Yugo stood up shakily. Malta and Andorra helped her to her feet, and the trio made their way out into the hall.

Andorra decided to start a conversation, "So how are you guys?"

"Not that well. I did not expect 2p!England to come and do that," Yugoslavia replied.

"Ya, that is weird," Malta nodded, "and since you ask, Andorra, my day hasn't been the best."

"The dream?" Andorra queried.

Malta shrugged, "Some of it, but other things have been bothering me."

"Like what?" Andorra pressed.

"It's nothing," Malta shook her head.

Andorra frowned, "Yes it is something. Malta, it's not like you to hide things from us. What's bothering you?"

"Myself," Malta snapped.

Andorra snorted, "Yourself? What's wrong with you? Everytime you run into a door you blame it on the door. Now you blaming yourself for something. Why?"

"Because I got in a fight with Prussia..." Malta trailed off.

Yugoslavia spoke up, "About what?"

"Ya, you and Prussia always argue, but you never get genuinely mad about what happens. Why are you so mad?" Andorra added.

"Well, I was really stressed and I wanted to be alone, but he wouldn't go away. Then I lost my temper on him and actually got him to go away. I feel horrible," Malta sniffed.

"What?" Andorra was dumbfounded.

Yugoslavia smacked Andorra lightly, "Hey, stop that. Malta, do not cry. You got me to stop crying when England got hurt, so now I want you to quit. Go apologize to Prussia."

"I tried. He told me to go away," Malta cried more.

Andorra's eyes widened, "this really is serious. Go in there and apologize again. Ignore him if he sends you away and just hug him instead."

"I agree with Andorra," Yugoslavia said.

Malta kept crying but glanced at them, "I should?"

"Да," Andorra poked Malta.

Malta chuckled, "Hey it's my job to poke people."

"Then go poke Prussia," Andorra poked Malta again.

"Fine," Malta wiped her face with her sleeve and began to walk.

Yugoslavia and Andorra followed, and soon the three of them had reached prussia's dorm. Malta tentatively knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Prussia called, his voice low and angry.

Malta squeaked in her quietest voice, "it's me."

"Who's there?" Prussia asked again. He obviously hasn't heard Malta.

Malta raised her voice a little, "May I come in?"

"When you tell me who you are. I can barely hear you."

"It's me, Malta."

"Why do you need to come in?"

"Because I'm sorry."

"And I'm awesome."

"Please let me in, Prussia."

"Nein."

Malta looked back to her friends for confirmation and they nodded, so she told Prussia, "Let me in now."

"Nein!" Prussia shouted.

"Okay," Malta smirked and continued in her calm, dark voice, "I'm coming in now."

"What?" Prussia sounded surprised.

"I'm coming in," Malta repeating. She pulled out a Bobbi pin from her hair and shoved it in the lock. For a moment, she shook it around, then pulled it out and clasped her hand over the knob.

"Malta?" Prussia asked, worried, "Is that you?"

"Yup," Malta flung open the door. She didn't immediately see Prussia, but after a moment of searching, she found him in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Malta demanded.

Prussia glanced up at her briefly, "Sulking."

"That's not like you! Come on, Prussia. You know I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! I was just stressed and wanted a moment to myself. Just a moment."

"Then have that moment."

"I did!"

"Then have another. Go away," Prussia commanded.

Malta exploded, "No! I won't go away! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing!"

"Yes, something is wrong! Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're not being your self-confident, happy self."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't! Stop acting so weird! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you so this! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! I was just stressed and wanted a moment to myself! I got that moment!" Malta broke down into sobs and crumpled to the floor.

Prussia ignored her, "Go away."

"No!" Malta refused to leave, and instead crawled over to Prussia and hugged him, "I won't leave."

"Malta-" Prussia choked. He just let Malta hug him without doing anything in response.

"I love you, and I'm sorry for saying I hated you a while ago," Malta buried her face in his shirt.

Prussia sighed, "You are pretty strange, Malta. You're so strange I have to love you."

"I hope that's a good thing," Malta giggled through tears.

"It is," Prussia paused, "for most of the time."

"Most of the time?! How about all of the time?"

"Nein, we have our days that aren't good."

"Oh really?"

"Ja. Today."

"Forget about today."

"I don't think I can."

"I don't think so either."

"Oh well!" Both Malta and Prussia shouted and burst out laughing.

"Strange, strange people," Andorra sighed from the hallway.

Yugoslavia nodded in agreement, "Too true, Andorra. Too true."

Malta snorted and covered her mouth.

"Kesesese. I like your snorting," Prussia poked Malta's nose.

Malta sneezed, "Hey!"

"It's true," Prussia shrugged.

"No it isn't!" Malta giggled.

Prussia pushed her lightly. Malta pushed him back.

"Hey don't push me! I'm too awesome to be pushed!" Prussia complained.

Malta grinned, "Too bad." Then she started poking him.

"Should we leave?" Yugoslavia whispered to Andorra.

"Probably," Andorra nodded, "Hey, Malta, we're going now."

"What? Oh, bye!" Malta's cheeks grew red.

Prussia smirked, "Embarrassed?"

"Maybe," Malta kissed Prussia on the lips and pulled back. He began to blush too so she smirked, "I see you're embarrassed too."

"Nein, I'm not," Prussia grumbled.

"Yes you are," Malta leaned in and kissed him again. This time she held it for longer, and Prussia kissed back. When Malta pulled back for air, she hugged Prussia.

"Hey, Malta?" Prussia asked, suddenly serious again.

Malta looked up at him, "What is it?"

"While I was in here alone, I got a text."

"Who from?"

"Well, it's from..."

"Who, Prussia? Tell me!"

"My... My 2p!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Malta lied in her bed half asleep. How could the 2p!s find Prussia's number and prove themselves so dangerous so quickly? She wished she could be back in Prussia's rooms wrapped in his arms, or listening to music and sharing her fears with Andorra and Yugoslavia.

Suddenly, something smashed into Malta's window, sending glass shards everywhere.

"Who's there?" Malta hissed. She leapt out of bed and rushed to the window, forgetting about the glass. No one replied, but from somewhere down below on the first floor outside, someone was being dragged away.

"Malta! Are you okay?" Prussia burst into the room and flipped on the lights.

Malta jumped in surprise, "Gosh, Prussia, you scared me! Yes I'm okay, but I saw something outside and someone broke my window. Speaking of which..." She looked down at her feet which were soaked with blood from the glass.

"_Sheiße_, Malta. Did you really have to step in it? Here, let the awesomeness get you out," Prussia carefully lifted Malta and set her down on the bed; Malta flinched.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I just spazzed when I saw someone outside. I think it was a 2p! And he or she was dragging someone."

"Then we can check once I fix your feet," Prussia began plucking out shards from her heel. Malta winced and balled up her fists, but Prussia ignored her. Instead, he continued to take the glass out.

"Prussia... That hurts..." Malta groaned.

Prussia shrugged, "I'm almost done, so you can put up with it for a little longer."

"Please, just stop for a moment," Malta tried to tug her foot away, but stopped when pain seared through her leg.

"Sorry, Malta," Prussia sighed, "but I'm finishing. It wouldn't be awesome if I left it in there."

"Fine, but hurry," Malta leaned back on the bed an kept her feet out for Prussia to take the glass out.

After a moment, Prussia spoke again, "Why did you step on the glass?"

"I forgot it was there and I was going to see who broke it."

"You are hopeless, you know that right?"

"And awesome."

"No only I'm awesome."

"Okay, , you're so totally the most awesome one ever."

"Of course."

"Oww, you are the least gentle one too."

"Least gentle? I doubt that."

"Well you are being the least gentle person ever right now."

"Oh, so you want me to be less gentle. I can do that," Prussia smirked.

Malta laughed and lightly kicked Prussia in the face, letting some of the glass slide across his nose, "Don't be least gentle on me. I'll kill you. I like people who don't hurt me."

"Oh really? So my strange and hopeless girlfriend wants me to be more gentle? Should I? She might change her mind," Prussia wiped the small dot of blood away from his face and pulled out the last piece of glass.

Malta giggled, "I won't change my mind. I think I can live without pain."

"Or can you?" Prussia poked Malta's stomach.

"Hey! That tickles!" Malta laughed, clutching her stomach. Prussia's face lit up, and he began tickling Malta. He poked at her neck and jabbed her waist. Malta fought back in retaliation, kicking and thrashing around while guffawing until she grew silent.

Moments later, the two of them lied breathless side by side on the bed. Malta was still laughing from being tickled, and Prussia was recovering from having the wind knocked out of him.

"That was fun," Malta gasped.

Prussia nodded, "Awesomely."

"Should we get a bandage for my foot?" Malta glanced at her still bleeding foot in curiosity and bemusement.

"Yes," Prussia stood and left the room.

Malta watched him go, "Don't leave," she pleaded, but he didn't hear her. Malta leaped up and followed him, leaving a trail of blood on the hallway carpet.

"Malta! I was going to come back!" Prussia sighed when he saw Malta in the doorway of the bathroom he was in. A small tub was being filled with hot soapy water, and a bottle of rubbing alcohol had been set on the counter top.

Malta shrugged, "I didn't want to be alone."

"I was going to come back," Prussia sighed and lifted Malta up. Still exhausted, she let him. Prussia set her down on the rim so her legs dangled in the water, and Malta glanced over at him.

"After we go see what happened outside, lets go back to bed," Malta yawned.

Prussia nodded, "yes, I hope it's nothing though."

"Someone was being dragged. We have to find out who!"

"Fine," Prussia stood, "I'll see who. Stay here and I'll be right back."

"Okay," Malta watched him go. Once Prussia was out of sight, she began to scrub her cuts gently. After soaking them for a few minutes, they had begun to sting a little less.

"Malta? What are you doing up so late?" A voice grumbled.

Malta froze up; being as tired as she was she couldn't tell who it was and just assumed it to be a 2p! talking to her, "Washing my legs."

"At 1:21 in the morning?"

"I cut my feet."

"In bed?"

"No."

"On what then?"

"Glass."

"Glass?"

"My window broke."

"Next thing I know you'll say you saw Spain."

"No but I saw someone being dragged. It was too dark to see who."

"He wasn't in his room when I passed it on my way here."

"Then it's him!"

"Who?"

"Spain was being dragged!"

"Crapola."

"We need to get Prussia and find Spain!" Malta stood and turned around to come face-to-face with Romano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Romano?" Malta stared at the Italian man, confused.

Romano sighed, "Geez, lady. Did you not know it was me before?"

"No," Malta admitted, "I'm still kind of tired and I couldn't tell who was talking to me."

"Stupid," Romano muttered.

"I'm back, Malta! Hey, Romano. I see you got your unawesomeness out of bed," Prussia snickered as he reentered the bathroom.

Malta waved, "Hi."

"Bastardo, I wasn't just getting out of bed, I had to use the restroom. Also I saw that Spain is missing!" Romano shouted.

"Shut up," Malta hissed, "we can't wake the others. The three of us will go look for him and come right back. The rest will know in the morning."

"Retardo," Romano mumbled but otherwise didn't make any other noise. Prussia sat back down next to Malta and began to dry off her feet. He picked up a wrap of gauze and began to wind it around each foot after applying some rubbing alcohol. Once he was finished, Prussia let the water in the bathtub drain. He never noticed the small blood stain left in the bottom.

"Okay, so should we go outside and look now?" Malta asked.

Prussia shook his head, "No. You need to get dressed."

"But my room-"

"Romano will lend you some of his clothes. You two are about the same size," Prussia replied.

Romano stiffened, "I'm not that small!"

"Kind of, yeah," Prussia grinned.

"Fine, come on," Romano hesitantly led Malta back to his room. He handed her some clothes and let her change in the closet.

"There are some boots in there you can wear," Romano offered as he shut the door behind her. Malta began to pull the new clothes on after disposing of her pajamas. When she finished, she searched for the boots, finding them behind a box. She wondered what was inside, but decided not to look. It was probably personal.

"Hey, Romano, what's in the box back there? The black one," Malta queried as she stepped back out into the bedroom. Romano had put some outdoors clothes on too, and was sitting on his bed tying some sneakers.

Romano looked up, "Nothing."

"Okay," Malta let it go; she didn't want to pressure Romano, "should we go now?"

"Yes, Prussia is waiting in the hall," Romano stood and opened the door. Malta followed him out, and they met Prussia who was leaning against the wall a few meters away.

"Awesome, you are fast. Lets go," Prussia began prancing toward the stair case.

The three of them quickly reached the front door, all dressed and ready.

"Remember," Malta whispered, "if you see a 2p! don't be afraid to kill it. And don't let one kill you, even if it means running away while screaming and waving a white flag. Just don't get killed."

"Okay," Romano nodded.

Prussia gave her a thumbs up, "Gotcha."

They travelled through the dark parking lot until they reached the forest. Prussia and Romano instantly began tromping into the woods, but Malta hesitated momentarily. She couldn't forget the dream.

"It's okay, Malta. That won't happen. Only some of us are here," she comforted herself before drawing in a shaky breath and jogging after the two guys.

"You okay?" Romano asked when he saw Malta's slight trembles.

Malta nodded, "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"Do you want a to go back?" Romano pressed.

"I'm fine!" Malta shouted.

Prussia looked back, "What unawesomeness is happening back there?"

"Nothing, Prussia," Malta responded. She quickened her pace to get nearer to him. After that, they returned to silence.

Malta watched all the trees while clinging to Prussia. At every noise she jumped, and whenever Romano muttered something to himself, she glanced back to see if he was okay.

Then, after a few minutes more had passed, a tingling sensation began to crawl up Malta's spine as if she were being stared at. Romano had already caught up to her and Prussia and was looking ahead; Prussia's eyes were set in the same direction as Romano's. Every once in a while a bush would rustle or a twig would snap, and Malta's muscles would grow more taut each passing second.

"Stay close," Prussia hissed and gripped her hand. Malta figured he had noticed it too.

"Okay," she obeyed and kept her hand in his. Malta reached out to Romano with her other hand and grabbed his, but he tried to get away. She glared at him, and he stopped struggling. The silence continued.

"Malta..." A demonic voiced moaned.

Malta whimpered and clung to Prussia, "Did you hear that?"

"It's okay, Malta," Prussia kissed her forehead and kept walking.

"Malta!" The voice spoke again, this time loud and sharp.

Malta whirled around, "what do you want?"

"Ohonhonhon, just the reaction I wanted," France put his hands up.

"France, you unawesome perv! That scared us all!" Prussia guffawed.

France smirked, "It's my job. Now why are you outside in the middle of the night?"

"Spain is missing and we saw someone being dragged outside after my window was broken, probably by a 2p!" Malta explained.

"Oui, I see. Zhen I will join you," France decided.

"Crapola no," Romano snapped.

Malta smiled, "okay France. Just no more jokes like that. It's not funny."

"Oui, got it," France began to follow the three other nations as they started on their way again.

Malta still felt an uneasiness cling to her. We're they still being watched? Was it a 2p! this time? Thoughts raced through her mind as she remained by Prussia's side.

"Prussia?" Malta squeaked.

Prussia looked at her, "What is it? You're so jumpy."

"Do you think," Malta gulped, "that someone is still following us?"

"If so, my awesomeness will take care of it," Prussia glanced back.

"Okay," Malta smiled. She watched France and Romano for a moment. Both were silent.

Suddenly, Prussia began to pick up his pace. Malta stumbled after him without a single objection; though, she did wonder why.

"What's happening?" Malta choked.

Prussia didn't reply, but instead broke into a run.

"You can't get away," an icey voice hissed.

Malta froze, "2p!... Malta."

"Malta, run!" Prussia shoved Malta forward. She tripped and fell, but picked herself up and began to dart away, not watching where she went.  
Prussia dashed off in a completely different direction. Romano rushed after Malta, quickly passing her; France ran straight in the direction they had been traveling.

Malta stumbled to a stop about ten minutes later. 2p!Malta was no where near her anymore, but now she was alone. Alone. Alone. Her ears pounded with fear and fading adrenalin, and tears cascaded down Malta's face.

She couldn't get the images of her 2p! out if her head. The longer, darker hair and the frilly pink shirt that hid an empty heart had been burned in her memory. The flared and ripped jeans always ruffled in the wind.

Malta choked down a sob. Her 2p! was on the loose, she was alone, and she didn't know if the others were okay.

"Prussia? Romano? France? Spain?" Malta called hopelessly. To no surprise, there was no response. The only noise was the rattling of branches in the warm May wind. She leaned against a tree and stared up at the stars, praying everything would end well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sunlight dappled Andorra's face as she woke up. Something was pounding on her door.

"What is it?" Andorra moaned, "am I late for a meeting again?"

"No! It's a Malta! And Prussia! And your a brothers! They are a missing!" Italy wailed.

Andorra leapt to her feet, suddenly fully awake, "I'm coming! Is Russia okay? How about Yugo? And England?"

"They are okay a!" Italy pawed at the door. Andorra flung it open and let Italy drag her to where some nations were gathered.

"That's Malta's room!" Andorra gasped.

Yugoslavia ambled over to Andorra, "The window is broken and there is a lot of blood. Her bed sheets are ruffled too."

"That's horrible! I'll kill who ever did that!" Andorra grumbled.

"Both of your brothers are gone. France's room is not messy. He must have followed them. England said Prussia's room looks like he left quickly. Probably to help Malta. Romano's room was like France's, but Spain's..." Yugoslavia trailed off.

"What about it?" Andorra's eyes widened.

Yugoslavia hesitated, "I will show you."

"Okay," Andorra's face darkened as she followed her friend.

When they reached the bedroom, Andorra found the door hanging on only one hinge, and blood was spattered all across the doorway. Spain's bed sheets were piled in a heap on the floor, crimson stains splotching them. Everything was toppled over or destroyed. Spain must have put up a fight when whatever it was kidnapped him.

"My brother!" Andorra gasped.

Yugoslavia patted her shoulder, "we will find him. Wherever he is, Malta must be with him, so we can trust everything will be okay. Malta has a strong will; she won't let anyone die."

"Okay, I just hope you are right. If any of them dies," Andorra balled up her fists.

Yugoslavia sighed, "They won't die. Malta is out there with them, and she is too stubborn to die. The guys will protect her too."

"If she allows them," Andorra cracked a small smile.

"See?" Yugoslavia responded, "she'll be fine."

"Yugoslavia, Andorra, the others just found that the trail of blood coming from Malta's room leads to the bathroom. We aren't sure what happened, but some think she might be dead!" England panted as he lumbered over to them.

Yugoslavia grabbed his hand, "You do not need to be running around when you are still hurt. What if something else happens?"

"I will be okay," England kissed Yugoslavia's cheek, "but you need to get back there."

"Alright. Let's go, Yugo," Andorra began jogging back to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Romano huddled in a tree shivering. He really wished he hadn't run so fast. If he had been just a little slower, he could have been with Malta. Malta... He really wished she hadn't been so close to Prussia. Romano actually liked her, but of course, he had to be outcasted again. No one ever really cared for him except Spain, but did that really count? Spain was obsessed with the southern Italian.

"Romano!" A sudden shout almost caused Romano to tumble off the branch he had settled on.

"What is it?" Romano grumbled.

The person below him sighed, "It's me, Malta!"

"Malta?" Romano glanced down. Sure enough, Malta was standing a few feet below him.

"I'm here!" Malta grinned, "Why are you up there?"

"Hiding," Romano leaped down.

Malta giggled, "Sure. I could see you from quite a ways away."

"You retardo! I was hiding really well!"

"Not really."

"Yes I was!"

"Then you suck at it!"

"No I don't!" Romano snarled.

Malta frowned, "You don't have to get so angry."

"Well you were being rude," Romano glanced away.

"No I wasn't!" Malta laughed.

Romano glared at her, "Shut up."

"I don't shut up," Malta proudly shouted.

"Shut up," Romano repeated.

"No," Malta glared at him, "you are really being a butt."

"No, that's you!"

"Nope!"

"You are a retardo!"

"That's... so... mean!" Tears welled up in Malta's eyes.

Romano jumped, "I didn't mean it! Why are you crying?"

"Because you are stupid," Malta covered her face with her hands and trembled.

"I'm not stupid! Stop crying you idiota!" Romano awkwardly patted Malta's back.

Malta tried to cover her snorts, "Then say you are sorry,"

"I'm sorry!" Romano yelled.

Malta looked up. Her face was flushed from laughter, "Haha I got you!"

"What the heck you stupid lady?!" Romano screamed.

Malta stuck her tongue out at him, "That was so funny!"

"I hate yo-" crack! Something snapped in the nearby underbrush.

"What was that?" Malta fearfully hid behind Romano.

Romano shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we should be quiet."

"Or maybe we should run. It might be 2p!Malta. We don't want another encounter with her," Malta clutched Romano's hand, trying to pull him back.

Romano yanked his hand away, "Then we can kill her. You said we should."

"But this is a case where she could kill us. In that case we should run. That is a good plan," Malta grabbed Romano's hand again.

"You retardo," Romano muttered, but followed her orders and began to back up. The two of them continued to back up until they bumped into something. That something made a noise.

"I found you," a quiet and scratchy voice hissed.

Malta shrieked and stumbled into Romano, who was swearing loudly, "Move your butt, Romano!"

"You idiota, I'm trying," Romano began to run; Malta was fast on his heels. They might have had a chance of escaping, except that Malta's 2p! was ready for their encounter and had a gun loaded. The crack of the gun could be heard for miles around, and Malta's scream too.


End file.
